Lavender Cinderella (Chawosaurian Film)
Lavender Cinderella is a Chawosaurian LGBTQ Romantic Comedy Movie filmed in 2005. However, the showing of the film wasn't really controversial in Chawosauria, but was in Chawosauria's Comrade Community in the Comrade Province of the United States. The film was widely popular in 2005 due to its comedy, and was listed as one of the most popular films in 2000s Chawosauria. But the film became the key part of LGBT History of Chawosauria. History The Film was inspired by A Cinderella Story film in 2004, the Plot was partially similar to the Plot of the 2004 Non-LGBT Version but kinda more different. It took the Chawosaurian State Media over a year to make this film. Release and Showing The Movie was released without any controversy, except for the Comrade Province of America. Under the Comrade Province of New York, the movie was voted on to show. Comrade Parliamentarian, Jonathan Brunswick, blocked its showing, and launched an investigation against both the film and the LGBT Community on rather or not the film involved and the LGBT Community involved any Pedophilia. Brunswick's forgotten Anti-LGBT Crusade Brunswick launched various Anti-LGBT Investigations, Brunswick promoted fear against the LGBT Community in a vicious light, the fear of Pedophilia and Explicit Sexual References and Sexual Activity among both the LGBT Community and the movie took nationwide notice. There were conspiracy theories that a student and a janitor had a same-sex sexual encounter in the janitor's closet, which Brunswick launched an investigation on such. Brunswick created a grand jury against Gay Students to find the encounterer. In the similar cases like Long Island Tailgate, Brunswick, and Montgomery were enemies for a while. Brunswick targeted notable LGBT Chawosaurians including Travis Parker and Lucas Parker, who were the main targets while JSM and JLB were the minor targets. Brunswick's Embarrassment Anti-LGBT Investigations affirmed that there was no Pedophilia nor sexually explicit references in neither the movie nor Pedophile References and Activities in the LGBT Community, Brunswick's Anti-LGBT Actions were widely condemned and no persecutions were involved. On August 3, 2005, Brunswick apologized to the LGBT Community for his bigoted actions and allowed the showing of the LGBT Film. On September 1, 2005, U.S. Supreme Court Chief Justice, William Rehnquist, passed away and was replaced by John Roberts, Brunswick and Rehnquist were widely compared based on their Anti-Gay Opinions despite none of them had other Political Agreements. On November 3, 2005, Brunswick did receive widespread praise for the finally exposed sexual relationship between a Gay Student and a Janitor, the Janitor's employment was terminated and was arrested and sentenced for child molestation, the Student's parents, who were Conservatives, send their son to a Conversion Therapy Summer Camp because he was gay and not because of his perverted relationship with the persecuted janitor, only to commit suicide on June 6, 2006, which Brunswick remorsed for a long time after hearing this devastating news from his father. Even more, embarrassing for Jonathan was that according to DNA testing results, blood samples, and Family History records, one of Jonathan's survived victims, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, is actually Jonathan's second cousin once removed, causing a disturbance for Jonathan for him to know that one of the very people he despised is a blood relative and that his family, the Brunswicks, are bloodly related to the Montgomery Family as a result of royal intermarriage and eventually cousin marriage performed by their ancestors. The Lavander Scandal The term "Lavander Scandal" is a term for Brunswick's Anti-LGBT Witch Hunt, the Chawosaurian Media has made a magazine of it.Category:LGBT Category:Chawosauria's most Awkward and Embarrassing Moments Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups